How the Gibdo Got Its Bandages
by bla
Summary: This is sort of an explanatory myth of how Ikana got to its present state.


Note: I wrote this one around the same time as the Ruto limerick.  
  
How the Gibdo Got its Bandages  
  
The Gibdo is an enigmatic creature that thrives in dark and lifeless areas.   
It is actually what remains of a mummified humanoid bearing some sort of regret that  
was never fulfilled during its life. They began with a soldier whose regrets prevented  
him from hearing the Time Goddess's call...  
  
Long ago in East Termina's Canyon, there was a thriving nation. It was ruled by   
the Ikana Family. Passed down through the Family line was a song, the Elegy of Emptiness.   
The Elegy was kept closely guarded by the Royal Family. It was a magical song given to   
them by the Goddesses. The benevolent beings had said "Use it only to bring peace where  
there is none." When Igos, the prince, was a child, the Ikana nation went to war with a   
sinister race of ninja-people called Garo Robes. They wanted the Elegy's power. Because   
Igos's father was an expert swordsman and leader, and because his soldiers respected him,   
he often went into battle as their commanding officer. Igos aspired to become an expert   
fighter, as did his friends, and they practiced every day together. One day they came,   
"Emptiness cloaked in darkness," the Garo Robes. The Ikana people rushed to counter attack.   
In this morbid battle, even the best warriors were killed. This included Igos' father.   
Seven-year-old Igos was struggling to hold back tears as his father slowly died. In his   
last moments, before the Time Goddess called him to the Sacred Realm, he transferred the   
Elegy's magic to Igos.   
A flare of vindictiveness in Igos was fed by his father's death.   
Over the next 3 decades, slowly feeding off of his vendetta against the Garo Robes, it   
grew into a raging, greedy inferno before purging his being of warmth. It began showing   
itself first as intolerance of mistakes. He'd shocked his people terribly when he banished   
his best friend, Skull Keeta, from the Canyon simply because his army lost a battle.   
Big Captain Keeta set up camp in the Graveyard and never returned to the Canyon again.   
(Secretly, all those who had served under him wanted to desert their king and follow Keeta.)   
  
Only weeks after the exile of Keeta, the Robes came back. This time, they were after a   
different treasure of the Royal Family called the Mirror Shield. (They figured that the   
Elegy was too heavily guarded.) Igos had a feeling they were targeting the Shield, but   
had too much hubris to regard the intuition, thinking it was only unwanted fear. . . But, as   
the battle blazed outside and the Robes charged forward, the Garo Master broke into the castle.   
He charged to the throne room, killing the dance troupe as they practiced. Igos was taken by   
surprise and ordered a trustworthy soldier, Ivan Gibdo, to hide the Shield in the well.   
Lieutenant Gibdo ran through the vicious Garo robes, ignoring the blood pouring from his dying  
body. He looked like red Zora running for the well and leaving a trail of blood all the way to  
it. After hiding the Mirror Shield and bandaging his wounds to the point where he was a was   
wrapped completely in bandages, he prayed to the Time Goddess asking her to welcome him to her   
Realm. In the middle of his prayer, the Garo Master attacked him. Dodging the burning blades,   
he began to hear her sing. Her singing filled his consciousness, calling him to the Sacred   
Realm with the Hyrulean (Zelda's) lullaby. Just as the Garo stabbed him, her voice began to   
fade, a new song taking its place. Igos was singing the Elegy of Emptiness. The Garos burst   
into flames upon hearing it and Lt. Gibdo ran to stop Igos, foreseeing what would happen.   
  
"Sir Igos, your Highness! Stop! No! Stop singing!" But Igos, ever the arrogant, kept   
singing. Lt. Gibdo knew he had failed. They were already decaying: the wounded, their minds,   
the unwounded, their physical being. Ivan Gibdo became thirsty for blood to fill the   
emptiness left by his regret as the Goddess's singing grew fainter and fainter, finally being   
drowned out by the thirst for blood. He was isolated from the Time Goddess's song. He drank   
the blood of his own people, wrapping them in bandages like his own. Igos did not stop   
singing until he became aware of his own tissue being melted away, turning him into a Stalfos.   
  
By this time, the effects of this wrong use of the Elegy could not be reversed.   
If the Time Goddess was not angry with the arrogant Igos, she would have intervened far before  
Igos had begun to sing. He had consciously disobeyed her order to only use the Elegy to be   
nice and thus driven the benevolent power of her and her sisters from Ikana. When the   
transformation was complete and the Goddesses' power was purged from Ikana, the once-habitable   
canyon was dry desert. Stone Tower radiated dark energy, and the Ikana people were dead, undead.  
Lt. Gibdos' group became consumed by his bandages, and the newly mummified mummies retreated to   
the well across from the castle. Angry, Keeta's soldiers went to the Graveyard where Keeta was.  
(They'd become Stalchildren.) Even after all that had happened, the Time Goddess would not   
have so cold a heart to desert them completely. She and her sisters would allow the trapped   
souls of the Ikana people to enter their peaceful Realm. She had already "dispatched" a hero to   
bring them light and peace. . .   
  
Because he died regretting that he could not reason with Igos and stop the decay of Ikana  
, Mr. Gibdo will wander the well of Ikana until someone brings peace to Ikana. To bring rest to a  
Gibdo, one must communicate with it and fulfill the wish it had that became a regret. Only then   
can such troubled souls return to the Time Goddess and Rest In Peace. 


End file.
